


colder by the minute

by georgiehensley



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ice Powers, Introspection, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: When Cameron hears the news, his whole world comes crashing down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	colder by the minute

**Author's Note:**

> i was really hoping for a scene in the finale that would parallel the flashback in 1x03 where jordan activates his powers by screaming in grief over his wife, only this time with cameron screaming over jordan's death. but alas, dc did not give that to us (they didn't give us any cameron in the finale, actually, and i'm kinda mad about that), so i decided to just... write my own take on what i wish would have happened. hopefully i did the show justice (hehe, justice....).

When Cameron hears the news, his whole world comes crashing down.

_ Your father's dead _ , his mind echoes what his grandmother told him just moments ago.  _ He was hit by a truck. He didn't see it coming. _

Cameron feels absolutely numb as he pushes his way outside for some air. He just can't believe it. His father is  _ dead _ . Just like that. In the middle of town, too. Not on a bridge just outside of town like Joey. No, right in the middle of downtown, yet somehow, no one was there to see it, the driver of the vehicle never identified because they fled the scene.

Cameron's breath comes out in icy puffs as his footsteps pick up in pace. Before he knows it, he's full on running, the world blurring around him until he finds himself nearing the front gate. 

His legs give out from under him all of a sudden, and he falls onto his hands and knees, the numbness slipping away ever so slightly as he feels his heart pound inside his chest, his lungs gasping for air. He shakes as a sob wrecks through him, unshed tears burning beneath his eyelids.

He claws at the ground in an attempt to get out all of his anger and frustration. It doesn't work.

Instead, he screams. As loud as he can, as long as his lungs will let him, until his throat hurts and he falls into a coughing fit.

What he doesn't notice, though, is how the world shifts around him. The grass now covered in a frosty coating, his screaming creating a bigger frosty blue cloud around his head.

He only notices when the cold hits his skin. His eyes fall open again, and he looks around himself, thinking he missed a brief snowfall, until he realizes that the frost only covers a certain radius around him.

_ What is happening to me? _ is a thought that breaks through all the noise inside his head. 

He lifts his hands up to his face, bringing a finger up to his cheek to wipe away a tear. When he pulls his hand back, the teardrop appears as a snowflake on his finger, one that doesn't melt until he presses down against it with his thumb.

His body shakes, now more with fear than anger.

_ I wish my dad were here. _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter (same username): superbatson


End file.
